


The Keeper - Prophecies and Prophetic Dreams

by PalyGirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalyGirl/pseuds/PalyGirl
Summary: Here are the prophecies and prophetic dreams mentioned in THE KEEPER with the interpretations used in the story.  Please comment with suggestions for other prophecies that we can add. I'd also love to read your thoughts on how to interpret them. Keep in mind, Brienne is our guide so they may have different meanings than in the books.WARNING: Read THE KEEPER before reading these interpretations. Otherwise, you'll spoil yourself for the plot twists in my story.I have not read the books. I'll update the information if you tell me where these quotes are in the books. (Updated 3/20/2020)Thank you,Paly





	1. Chapter 1

“A great and terrible night will soon overtake the lands, including the Iron Islands. We must all, men and Gods, work together to protect the people.”  
\--Saltwater priest to Brienne (The Keeper, Chapter 1)

Meaning:  
The Long Night approaches and will even affect those on the Iron Island. The Gods have selected an advocate (Brienne) to bring together the armies of man and the goodwill of all the Gods to fight the encroaching darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve seen a lion roar and a wolf escape its jaws.  
A bird snatched the wolf. The bird dashed the wolf against icy, unyielding ground.  
The wolf struggled against blood-red figures.  
A large blue dragon flew towards the wolf.  
The dragon became smaller; it’s wings contracted and it became a woman with pale gold hair and blue armor.  
\---Saltwater priest to Brienne (The Keeper, Chapter 1)

Meaning:  
Sansa escapes the Lannisters and King's Landing.  
Littlefinger takes Sansa to the Eyrie then throws Sansa to the mercy of the new Lord of Winterfell.  
Sansa struggles while running away from the Boltons  
Brienne hovers around Sansa  
Brienne come to Sansa's rescue


	3. Chapter 3

You are chosen. Your destiny was foretold in the stars before you were born.  
\---Saltwater Priest to Brienne (The Keeper, Chapter 1)

Possible Meanings: Brienne, the daughter of the Evenstar was born at Evenfall. Even star, even fall = evening starfall. A great fire started outside Brienne's birth chamber, just before she was born. The red comet that crossed the night Brienne and Griff were born. It landed in the courtyard of Evenfall as Brienne was being born. Like Dawn is the sword of the stars, this could be another weapon for the army of men. (The Keeper - Chapter 43)


	4. Chapter 4

You are more than honored, Brienne of Tarth.  
You are the light in the darkness.  
\---Kinvara to Brienne (The Keeper, Chapter 5)

Possible meanings:  
1\. Brienne is a lightbringer, the warriors who will fight the coming darkness (The Keeper - Chapter 23)  
2\. Not yet divulged 


	5. Chapter 5

I see you floating between the sun and a star,   
running with wolves and lions,   
soaring with dragons and eagles,   
parting the blackest clouds and holding lighting in your hand.  
\---Kinvara to Brienne (The Keeper, Chapter 5)

Possible Meanings: Not yet divulged


	6. Chapter 6

Brienne dreamed of floating in Tarth’s sapphire blue waters. Her body felt heavy, lethargic, barely able to move. The dusk settled around her. She heard a mournful cry in the distance. A grey wolf was at the top of the cliffs. The twilight deepened as the moon and stars appeared, brighter than they had ever been before. The wolf howled to the moon.

A snarl drew her attention to the beach below the cliffs. A lion prowled the sand, limping since its front right paw was missing. Jaime, it had to be Jaime. Brienne tried to swim towards it. Her body was a dead weight and her arms had no strength. She tried to kick out with her legs but they refused to obey her will.

The wolf next howl ended with a whimper. The moon was no longer visible. She stopped her attempts to reach the shore and stared at the point where the moon had been. Something shifted and the moon reappeared. Her heart beat faster. The dragon circled above, its enormous size hiding patches of the sky, its silhouette clear against the brightly shimmering stars. The wolf howled again, calm now that the moon had returned.

Brienne resumed swimming, desperate to reach the maimed lion. She couldn’t get closer to the shore, no matter how hard she stroked. She gasped and fought the waves, her body weakening with each breath.

“Ser Jaime!” she called but the lion didn’t hear her.

A shriek pierced the air. An eagle appeared out of the shadow of the dragon, its silver feathers brilliant in the moonlight, its wingspan enormous and its claws razor sharp. It was headed straight for the lion.

“Ser Jaime, look out!” She tried to scream a warning to the lion but it was too late.

The eagle landed on the lion’s back, its claws digging in, drawing rivulets of blood from the maimed beast. The lion reared up on its back legs but the eagle’s grip was too strong. The lion roared as the eagle’s beak ripped into the its head. The lion shook its upper body, trying to dislodge the eagle. The lion’s blood covered the eagle, darkening the silver feathers until they shone almost blue in the moonlight.

The wolf howled again then settled down on the clifftop to watch the death battle between the lion and the eagle. The lion collapsed, trying to roll the eagle off its back. But the eagle held on, digging deeper, until its claws disappears into the lion’s back. She tried again to swim to the shore but her body had lost all strength, weak and barely able to float. Brienne looked up at the circling dragon.

“Help him!” she screamed.

The dragon streaked down from the sky. But instead of going to the animals, it headed for her. She screamed again as the dragon’s fire hit her, her face burning from the pain.  
\---Brienne's dream while sleeping in the dragon's cave (The Keeper, Chapter 7)

Possible Meanings: 

1\. Qyburn's vengeance against House Lannister (The Keeper - Chapter 25)

2\. not yet divulged


	7. Chapter 7

Rhaegar believed a prophecy that said the dragon must have three heads  
\---Griff to Brienne (The Keeper - Chapter 11)

The dragon must have three heads  
\---Selwyn to Brienne (The Keeper - Chapter 15)

Possible Meanings: not yet divulged (be we know it has to be Jon, Dany and Griff!) 


	8. Chapter 8

The prince(ss) who was promised will bring the dawn.  
\---Davos to Daenerys (The Keeper, Chapter 15)

Possible Meanings:

1\. Aegon Martell Targaryen becomes the new Prince of Dorne and the new _Sword of the Morning,_ thus the Prince of Dorne brings _Dawn_ into battle (The Keeper - Chapter 34)

2\. not yet divulged


	9. Chapter 9

You are he who must stand against the Other. The one whose coming was prophesied five thousand years ago. The red comet was your herald. You are the prince that was promised, and if you fail the world fails with you.  
\---Davos recites at the Painted Table (The Keeper, Chapter 15)

Possible Meaning: “Aegon Martell Targaryen, you are he who must stand against the others. The one whose coming was prophesied five thousand years ago. The red comet was your herald. You are the prince that was promised, and if you fail the world fails with you.” (The Keeper - Chapter 44


	10. Chapter 10

When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone.  
\---Varys at the Painted Table (The Keeper, Chapter 15)

Possible meanings: "First your dragons found the Valyrian steel swords hidden in the Iron Throne, then they called Drogon and Rhaegal, thus waking dragons, dragonglass, out of stone and now you’ve identified another weapon, the bleeding red star itself fallen to ground." (The Keeper - Chapter 44)


	11. Chapter 11

There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him.  
\---Tyrion at the Painted Table (The Keeper, Chapter 15)

Possible meaning:  
1\. There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be _a_ lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be _the chosen (as are high)_ come again, and the darkness shall flee before him.  
\---Jon Snow to Brienne (The Keeper, Chapter 25)

2\. Jaime (Azor Ahai) mercy-kills Cersei (his beloved Nissa Nissa) causing Ice, the re-forged sword of House Stark, to burst into flames. Jaime brings Ice (the sword) and fire (dragon fire) together (The Keeper - Chapter 40)


	12. Chapter 12

King Jaehaerys, your grandfather believed in the prophecies of the prince who was promised. He even commanded your mother, Queen Rhaella, and father, King Aerys to marry. A woods witch had foretold that the prince who was promised would be born of their line.  
\---Selwyn to Daenerys (The Keeper, Chapter 15)

Meaning: not yet divulged but we all know!  
The three heads of the dragon are Griff, Dany and Jon


	13. Chapter 13

And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you.  
\---Cersei to Tyrion and Jamie (The Keeper, Chapter 19)

Possible Meaning: Sandor Clegane (Gregor's valonqar [little sibling, as High Valyrian is a genderless language]) crushes Cersei's throat, thus chokes the life from her. (The Keeper - Chapter 40)


	14. Chapter 14

When the sun rises in the west, sets in the east, when the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves.  
\---Daenerys reciting Mirri Maz Duur to Brienne and Missandei (The Keeper, Chapter 21)

Possible Meaning:  
1\. The Night King is trying to raise your son, Viserion, here in Westeros.  
Viserion went down at Eastwatch by the Sea, the Night’s Watch castle on the Bay of Seals, furthest to the east.  
Most people in Essos have never seen frozen lands. She described what she saw based on what she knew. The lands north of the Wall look like the desert, but with ice instead of dirt.  
The Night King brings the winter storms with him. The mountains blow snow in the wind like leaves. (the Keeper - Chapter 22)

2\. Not yet divulged


	15. Chapter 15

Three treasons will you know, once for blood and once for gold and once for love.  
\---Daenerys to Brienne (The Keeper, Chapter 21)

Possible Meanings:

1\. Mirri Maz Duur (blood), Jorah (gold) and Brienne (love)

2\. Jon (blood gives him the right to rule over Daenerys), Griff (secret leader of the Golden Company) and Brienne (love for the world Griff wants to build)

3\. Not yet divulged


	16. Chapter 16

The glass candles are burning. Soon comes the pale mare, and after her the others.  
Kraken and dark flame, lion and griffin, the sun's son and the mummer's dragon.  
Trust none of them. Remember the Undying. Beware the perfumed seneschal.  
\---Told to Daenerys in the House of the Undying (A Dance with Dragons - Book) (not yet mentioned in my story)

Possible Meanings:  


glass candles: wildfire candles (Chapter 24)

the pale mare: Cersei Lannister (It is a well-known disease with little treatment beyond prevention (mainly quarantine and avoiding contact with carriers) and it has a very high mortality rate, having been described as killing three of each four men...[[1]](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Bloody_flux#cite_note-Radwd30.7B.7B.7B3.7D.7D.7D-1) [from A Wiki of Ice and Fire] The Keeper - Chapter 24)

the others: White walkers

kraken: Yara or Theon Greyjoy, the saltwater priest

dark flame: A follower of R'hollor

lion: Jaime or Tyrion Lannister

griffin: Jon Connington 

the sun's son: Aegon Martell Targaryen

the mummer's dragon: Brienne 

the perfumed seneschal: Varys


	17. Chapter 17

Brienne dreamed she was in the Throne Room of the Red Keep. The Iron Throne had been partially destroyed with only the Valyrian steel swords still standing. She looked up and saw the young dragons circling above the throne, squawking and hissing at the hulking mass. She looked down and saw she was fully dressed in black armor, including metal gloves, made of Valyrian steel. The dragons fired on the throne. She pulled out a sword with her covered hands, the sharp weapon unable to hurt her through the nearly indestructible armor.

Soon the air filled with thick, black smoke. The grey wolf came into the room and settled on the floor, quiet and watchful. She pulled out sword after sword, so fast the blades struck and sparked against each other. Suddenly she stopped and looked back at the growing pile of Valyrian steel blades. Something glowed in their midst. She reached down and pulled out a bolt of lightning. It crackled with life and energy but didn’t hurt her. She looked to the wolf.

“I am Valyrian steel,” Brienne announced.

The wolf continued to regard her steadily. She heard a whimper and turned to see the maimed lion with the blood-soaked eagle still riding its back. She was horrified to see the eagle’s hind claws had dug so deeply into the lion they could no longer be seen. Its wings covered down to the lion’s front paw and maimed limb. The eagle’s beak gouged deeply into the lion’s head. It was almost as if the two animals were merging into one.

She tried to go to the lion but the lightning bolt suddenly became so heavy its weight dragged her arm to the ground. She tried desperately but couldn’t release the lightning bolt. The thick black smoke covered the lion and the eagle, hiding them from her view. The lion roared and the eagle cried. Their fierce thrashing thinned the smoke around them enough for her to see they were engaged in a death match.

“Jaime!” she cried, knowing the lion would die if she didn’t reach him. “Jaime!”

\---Brienne's second dream (The Keeper, Chapter 26)

Possible Meanings:

1\. Brienne and the young dragons burning the Iron Throne to harvest swords. The Gods alerting Brienne of the importance of a bolt of lightning (knowledge) and other weapons.

2\. Not yet divulged


	18. Chapter 18

Hurry, Brienne of Tarth. The reign of the Night Queen will soon begin.  
\---Saltwater Priest to Brienne (The Keeper, Chapter 1)

But you must hurry, Lady Brienne. You know, for you have already been told. The reign of the Night Queen will soon begin.  
\---Kinvara to Brienne (The Keeper, Chapter 5)

Meaning: Not yet divulged


	19. Chapter 19

Brienne dreamed she was on the tourney grounds outside King’s Landings walls again. The ground was a field of dragonglass and silence. She looked around at the burnt remains but no one was there except her. There were no archers positioned on the ramparts, no merchants managing their stalls or Gold cloaks guarding the gates, nor did she hear the noises normally associated with a busy, thriving city. She turned in a full circle and saw no signs of life. Sharp pricks under her feet caused her to look down. She was naked, as she’d been after the dragons’ assault, but this time there was no Podrick to bring her a banner to cover herself. She looked up at the walls again. The three-headed, blood-red banners of House Targaryen no longer decorated the walls. In fact, the walls were blank, without banners of any house.

A chill wind caused goose bumps to rise on her arms. Heavy clouds hovered over the horizon, shrouding the daybreak in a blanket of gray. A cry drew her attention overhead. She looked up to see the black dragon flying in slow circles over the capital. As she watched, the color changed from black to dark red, with lighter red markings on its wings. The dragon had become Drogon. Drogon cried out, this time causing a reaction on the ground. A mound of dragonglass shifted and the wolf appeared from under it, its coat almost black from the blanket of soot and dirt. As the wolf walked towards her, its fur became lighter with every step. Brienne realized the darkness was falling off, almost shedding, as the wolf came closer.

A heavy weight pulled on her arms. Brienne looked down to see her arms held out, elbows bent, palms up, as though to receive an offering. As she stared at her hands, a sword appeared on her outstretched arms, close to her elbows. It was the Stark’s greatsword, Ice, the Valyrian steel shining as the red-tinged ripples reflected the weak daylight and the melted gold of its dual hilts.

The dragon cried out and Brienne looked up. It wasn’t Drogon anymore. Now the dragon was dark green with red markings. It had morphed into Rhaegal. She looked back down at her arms. Another sword had appeared. Firestorm, Griff’s Valyrian steel sword, now lay next to Ice in her arms. The sword, with its gold flame licks and empty center oval, was as unique and as powerful as Ice beside it. She looked up and saw the dragon’s color had changed again. The green shade was lighter and the markings had changed to orange, Serdun’s coloring.

Brienne looked down at her hands and wasn’t surprised to see the tourney sword, blackened with age and dirt, resting next to Firestorm in her arms. She looked up to see the dragon was now as blue as the waters of Tarth, matching Gallan and Allwyn’s coloring. She looked down at her arms. Lightning, the sword of House Dondarrion, now lay across her wrists. When she looked up at the circling dragon, it was brown with red markings, Catren’s coloring. Even as Brienne watched, the brown lightened until it was dark burnished gold. Viserion.

She looked to the wolf, unsure of what she was supposed to learn from her dream. The wolf, now only a few yards away from her, stopped. It had shed so much color, it was almost a pale grey, matching Ardayn’s color. She looked down at her hands. Dawn lay across her open palms, its milky surface glowing with purity and purpose. She stared at the five swords, laid out in a neat row, unsure of what to do with them.

_Jaime nodded, his eyes dark and haunted. “Ser Arthur allowed me to hold it on several occasions. He even knighted me with Dawn. The blade was so sharp it cut through my armor, cloth and skin. I still bear the scars to this day.” He touched his shoulder. “They are my most cherished possessions.”_

Jaime had said that the day Ned had unsheathed Dawn in the Throne Room. Even as she stared at the magnificent sword of House Dayne, blood pooled in her hands. The sword, sharp enough to cut through armor, was cutting into her palms. The other four swords, resting on her arms, began to prick her skin, all commanding her to see their true value, to see what was not seen.

It suddenly occurred to her that she only saw the dragon and the wolf, both changing, becoming something different than they’d been before. Where were the lion and the eagle? They had been in her dreams before. Her heart began to pound. Had the eagle killed the lion? Had they killed each other? She looked around for them.

There! Another mound of dragonglass shifted, as if in response to her concern. She saw the lion’s hind legs kick furiously, throwing off some of the darkness, assuring her it was still alive. As she watched, the eagle, still holding fast to the lion, raised its head and screeched. It unfurled its magnificent, powerful wings with such force, it threw dirt, dragonglass and blood several meters into the air. Brienne closed her eyes and shifted away, trying to prepare herself for the pain of being hit by the debris.  
-The Keeper - Chapter 43

Possible Meanings:  
1\. The dragons, the wolf, the lion and eagle and the five swords will be important in the fight against the Army of the Dead.  
2\. Not yet divulged


End file.
